


I'll Carry You Home

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Completed, Forgive Me, Human Loki (Marvel), I love you it's only for the story, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry for using Google Translate, I'm sorry if I hurt anyone German, Inaccurate German, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prisoner Of War Loki, Soldier Loki, Why Did I Write This?, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Steve finds Loki, and carries his lover home one last time.(AKA I suck at summaries sorry)





	I'll Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and I'm still new to the MCU so please no hate on how I represented them. I only have Google Translate, don't come at for for accurate use of German language :)

**Based off this[this art](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b3/72/4a/b3724ad05b1b2930c703d75e893b175a--stay-with-me-loki-laufeyson.jpg) and [this art.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a3607f9cb8508b28b4ce01f1c2487e73/tumblr_ntrycoBZEx1ryifbbo1_400.jpg)**

* * *

 

Loki ground his teeth together as the German soldier shouted at him. “Wo ist die basis?!”

Loki glared at the man, his green eyes filled with rage. “I can’t understand you, you squealing pig.” Loki spat, grunting as the whip cut into his bloody back once more.

The short man got up in his face, screaming like a mad man while Loki ignored him, trying not to focus on the chains tearing into his skin from where he was suspended by his wrists.

“Antworte mir, du erbärmliches tier!” Loki scrunched his face up, leering mockingly at the man as he was kicked in the side. Loki had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

He was in terrible shape. His body was gaunt, skin pulled tight over his bones, his face sunken and harshly hollow. “Letzte Möglichkeit, kleiner junge.” Loki glowered, showing his bloody teeth.

“Go to hell.” He spat, and then he never saw the fist coming.

* * *

 

Steve narrowed his eyes, fidgeting restlessly in his barrack bed. All he could think about is where Loki was. He had been sent out on a top secret mission by the Major four months ago, and there was no word as to where he was. Steve sat up on his bed, pulling out the small photo from his front pocket.

 

It was a simple black and white picture of Loki kissing him on the cheek, a picture taken before Steve was drafted into the war and Loki joined him by signing up.

Steve let a single tear fall, watching it hit the worn picture as he trembled.

“Everything alright in here?” Steve quickly put the picture away. “Yeah, Jake. Everything’s fine.” He called back, watching as the burly man walked into the small barrack.

“Any news about Laufeyson?” Jake looked at him, a sad smile on his face. “They have found him, and are currently working on getting to him. He’s a Prisoner of War.”

Steve tensed up, growling ever so softly in rage. “Tell the Major I’ll lead the rescue.” Steve said. “Sure thing, Cap.” Steve looked North, his eyes spanning the horizon. “I’m coming, Loki.

* * *

Loki finally awoke, grimacing at the raging burning in his side, letting out a soft hiss.

“Schau, die prinzessin erwacht.” Loki moaned, covering his eyes against the sudden harsh light in his face, which was followed by the laughs of the soldiers.

He grunted as he was roughly yanked up by his hair, before letting loose a blood curdling scream as they shoved a red hot brand into his bloody scarred back.

The soldiers sneered, mocking his pain as the tears flowed from his eyes, pain blurring his vision. Without caring anymore, Loki slumped over, the last thing he saw was a knife.

* * *

Steve led his group of twenty four other soldiers towards the German base.

They knew that for months the troops had been trying to find the American base, and were in a rage when they couldn’t find it.

Steve continued forward, his shield in hand when he heard a blood curdling scream, which made him freeze.

That sounded like…. Loki. “Move in, I want two of you back here to scout, thirteen of you follow me. The other nine of you, create a diversion so we can move in.”

He looked back as everyone nodded, breaking off respectively.

The group of nine shouted loudly, charging at the base and began gunning down the unsuspecting guards while they still had the element of surprise, which was slowly wearing off as defense and back up came. Steve and his group broke down the weak wall, which gaveeasily after the months of abuse the Americans had battered it with. Steve tore through his clip, killing all the German soldiers in sight before rushing towards the dungeons, barking at five of the soldiers to follow him.

After the distraction, they had lost four soldiers from the group of nine and five from the group of fourteen.

As the five followed him, he heard the sounds of his fellow soldiers still shooting at the German.

Steve growled, shooting the guards before they even noticed him. He ignored his soldiers who were releasing the other prisoners, moving towards the back. And then he saw him. It was Loki.

* * *

Loki tiredly looked up, only for his eyes to widen. “S-Steve?” He whimpered, convinced it was an illusion.

“Sh, I’m here now.” The other whispered, taking the keys from the body of the dead guard and opening the door.

He unlocked the chains, and Loki slumped forward into his waiting arms, burying his face into the blonde’s shoulder. Loki inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky breath.

“Is, is this, are you?” Loki rasped, and Steve hushed him, cradling him close. “Yes, I’m really here, Lokes.” He murmured, petting his boyfriend’s hair.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” Steve said, scooping Loki up bridal style. Loki whimpered in pain, shaking in Steve’s arms.

“Loki, relax, you’re safe now.” Steve murmured, walking out of the burning German base. “Steve, I’m so cold, everything hurts.” Loki whimpered out, weakly holding onto Steve’s hand.

“Steve, kiss me. Please.” Loki begged, his eyes slowly dulling. Steve scooped the younger’s head up, kissing him passionately.

Loki tugged on Steve’s jacket, gritting his teeth in pain when Steve continued to try to brave the winter winds.

“Steve, stop. It’s hopeless. I’ll be dead before we get back to the base.” Steve stared at his lover.

“No, I promised I would bring you home Loki. I won’t let you die.” Loki laughed wetly, wincing as he hacked up a mouthful of blood, shuddering. “Rogers, denial never looked good on you.” Loki ground out, his hold on Steve getting weaker and weaker.

“No no, just hold on, just a little longer baby.” Steve whispered, trying to keep Loki awake. “Steve, I’m so sorry. You won’t be able to save me this time. Please, know that I love you so much, and I am at peace knowing I died in your arms.”

Loki looked up at him one last time, before his green eyes went dull, his body limp. Steve collapsed at the entrance to the base, letting out a silent scream of agony.

He hadn’t been able to carry his lover home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> German Translations:  
> German: Wo ist die Basis?! English: Where is the base?!  
> German: Antworte mir, du erbärmliches Tier! English: Answer me, you worthless animal!  
> German: Letzte Möglichkeit, kleiner junge. English: Last chance, little boy.  
> German: Schau, die prinzessin erwacht. English: Look, the princess awakens.
> 
> Please have mercy on my soul  
> Scratch that you my permission to shoot me in the head oof


End file.
